Layla
Layla (also known as Aisha in the Rai-Uno original version, and in Rai-Due English) is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Personality Profile Layla is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that she is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. The Pixies trust her very much - Layla is one of the few people who know of Pixie Village. Layla gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. She is independent, finding that boys are not worth her time. She considers herself just as good as the specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests as them. She even, at one point, takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. Despite having common interests, she is not particularly friends with them, knowing them through their girlfriends. Layla was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict orthodox manner, and scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Layla had a very isolated childhood, excepting the times when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Layla has not had many friends. After her best friend Anne moves away when Layla is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Layla instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again because Lord Darkar tried and temporarily succeeded in turning her to evil. Layla in 17 years old at the beginning of Season 2, and 18 in Season 3. Layla is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive as Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, and speaks many different languages. She is strongly against romantic entanglements with boys, as seen in episode 18 of the 3rd season. This is likely because of an arranged marriage from her parents, mentioned in episode 9, but only brought up again in episode 18. Nabu is the man her parents want her to marry. Nabu, under the name Ophir, helps her various times throughout season 3. She does find out he is Nabu and they get together at the end of the series. Towards the middle of season four, Nabu proposes to her and she accepts until Nabu sacrifices himself to stop Duman, a member of the Black Circle and save Tir Nan Og. Pennsylvania In Pennsylvania, she became Pennsylvanian on Winx Club in live action. Actress/Voice Actress On NBC, the show ran from April 18, 1994 to December 29, 2000. She was played by Connie Jones from season 2-7 with 1330 episodes. On a 1997 episode of Winx Club episode 795, there was Gantlos outside the door at 615-17 Fitzwater Street. Layla get the cooking pot in the kitchen, and then she gets the lighter and the firecrackers when Gantlos is out the door. In animation, she is voiced by Laura Lenghi in Italian. In RAI English, she is voiced by Lucinda Davis from season 1 to present. In 4Kids version, she is voiced by Vasthy Mompoint. In the revival of this TV show, she is currently played by Leeza Gibbons. Category:Fictional African Americans Category:Fictional characters from Pennsylvania